


P.S.

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dawn writes in her diary. (Pre-series.)





	P.S.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and Dad's divorce is final. Mom says it'll be okay but we're moving to some little town about an hour south of L.A._

_I bet it's because of Buffy setting fire to the gym at the high school! I know all about it but no one wants me to but everyone at school is talking about it. They call her 'Crazy Buffy' and ask if I'm going to set the lunch room on fire to be like her. As if!_

_But nothing's ever going to be the same as it was. Dad won't be there when I get home from school and Mom has some sort of new job in that town so who knows when I'll see her._

_Mom says the divorce isn't anyone's fault, she & Dad fell out of love but I bet it's because of Buffy. I heard them arguing when I was supposed to be in bed about her and it's got to be that. _

_~~I hate her~~ _


End file.
